Royal reformed King Wilary the First Decree Number Nine
The Royal reformed King Wilary the First Decree Number Nine is the ninth Royal reformed Decree signed by His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America. It was signed on April 26, 2010. It is the RrSA's response to the declaration of war made by the United Univist States. Reasons for Royal reformed King Wilary the First Decree # Noting ''the United Univist States' declaration of war against "all micro and realworld nations", # ''Noting that such a declaration is considered serious and a threat to the Royal reformed States of America, # Noting that the United Univist States' declaration of war may have no official endorsement, # Noting that the United Univist States' declaration of war may have full truth, # Noting that the Royal reformed States of America wishes not to create an international incident, # Noting the alliances that the Royal reformed States of America is a part of, # Noting that the Royal reformed States of America would be fighting in the defence of itself from the United Univist States, Therefore... #''Decides'' to declare a state of war between the Royal reformed States of America and the United Univist States, on the conditions: ##That the declaration will not be formally declared until the Twenty-Ninth of April, year Two Thousand and Ten, ##That the United Univist States do not recall their declaration of war by the Twenty-Ninth of April, year Two Thousand and Ten, ##That the United Univist States do not become defunct by the Twenty-Ninth of April, year Two Thousand and Ten, #''Announces'' the Royal reformed States of America's request call for members of all alliances to assist in the war against the United Univist States if it is declared. Signing #''Signed'' by His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America, #''On'' April the Twenty-Sixth in the year Two Thousand and Ten, #''At the Sparkle Royal reformed Memorial Capital Building in the Georgetown Royal reformed Government District. Amendment of April Twenty-Eighth Reasons for Amendment #''Noting ''the united Univist States official statement and endorsement of the declaration of war, #''Noting that the Royal reformed States of America has been threatened by this statement, #''Noting'' that the Royal reformed Land Force is prepared for war, Therefore... #''Decides to amend Therefore, Decision 1 to no longer state "on the conditions:", #''Decides ''to amend Therefore, Decision 1 to no longer contain any sections, #''Decides ''to amend Therefore, Announcement 1 to no longer state "if it is declared". #''Decides ''to amend Therefore, Announcement 1 to have "request" be replaced by "call". Signing #''Signed by His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America, #''On'' April the Twenty-Eighth in the year Two Thousand and Ten, #''At ''the Sparkle Royal reformed Memorial Capital Building in the Georgetown Royal reformed Government District. Category:Documents Category:Decrees Category:Royal reformed King Wilary the First Decree Category:Royal reformed Decree Category:Royal reformed States of America Category:United Universal War